Hermione's Twist OF Fate
by StarStealingBoy6
Summary: Hermione meets a stange "figure", and a mystery soon unfolds...Added Chapter One, 07/23/02!


Hermione's Twist Of Fate By: Magusmaleficus6  
  
Chapter One  
  
Author's Note: I do not own the Harry Potter trademarked and copyrighted names, etc. Nor am I  
  
affiliated with Warner Bros., J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, etc. Please enjoy your reading!!!  
  
Hermione walked through the Hogwarts library, scanning through the books on the  
  
shelves, Ron and Harry on the other side.  
  
She gazed at Harry, his twinkling eyes behind the glasses, green. Spectacular. She walked  
  
faster trying to keep him in eyesight.  
  
Professor McGonagall gave them a ton of homework, being in sixth year and all, they had  
  
to get some extra practice for their N.E.W.T.S. next year.  
  
She lowered her level a bit, taking her eyes of Harry's, and pointing her finger on the  
  
spines of the books, checking for some information on advanced transfiguration. A first years  
  
nightmare.  
  
"Uh, hey Harry!" Said Hermione as he walked towards her.  
  
"Hi, find anything yet?" Asked Harry as he kneeled down next to her, looking for some books  
  
on the subject.  
  
"Just a few..." She responded as she lifted up a pile about half her height. Idiot, I thought I told  
  
myself to lay off being a nerd. She kicked herself in her mind.  
  
"Oh, ha ha ha, gotcha." Stated Harry as he stood up brushing dust off himself.  
  
"Well, its time for dinner, I'll help you carry the books." Said Harry as he helped Hermione up  
  
and grabbed some books.  
  
"Thanks, Harry..." Responded Hermione with a blush as she let go of his hand and grabbed the  
  
books.  
  
"C'mon, god!" Exclaimed Ron as he ran out. Hungry he certainly was.  
  
They soon made their way into the Great Hall, stomachs rumbling.  
  
Dumbledore quietly made his way to his seat, and stood up, tapping his gold cup with his  
  
spoon. Quickly getting the attention of the hall.  
  
"I would like to make a statement, there is a student missing, four days in fact, the name is Draco  
  
Malfoy of Slytherin, a fith year. If you see him, please tell a professor, or other member of the staff...  
  
That is all, please enjoy your meals." He flicked his hand and their dinners appeared.  
  
"That is odd..." Said Ron as he dug himself into his food.  
  
"Yeah, strange enough, even for Draco. Hmmm..." Responded Harry.  
  
Hermione took her eyes off Harry and look over at the Slytherin table, Pansy Parkinson was  
  
beside herself, talking to the other Slytherins, or was she talking to herself. Pitiful, Hermione thought,  
  
why waste feelings on Draco, especially when there was Harry Potter.  
  
She kept looking up from her plate to Harry's eyes. "God, I have to make my move..." She  
  
thought to herself, then kicked her leg as punishment for talking about Harry as making a move.  
  
Sir Nicholas De Mimsy Porpington popped his head out in the middle of the table (scaring some  
  
first year girls as well) and gestured his hand in the air, a freezing wind emitted from his hand, quickly  
  
getting Dumbledore's attention.  
  
"Yes, Sir Nicholas?" Asked Dumbledore, his face falling into a frown, as Nicholas's was  
  
already, this time, not about getting his head hit many times in the neck with a blunt axe, of course not.  
  
"The Bloody Baron requests your presence in the library, there was an accident, some students  
  
were.. Injured..."  
  
"Dumbledore got McGonagall and Snape and they headed towards the exit. Hagrid, immediately  
  
propped himself of his chair, and stood in front of the Great Hall, to keep order.  
  
The students continued their usual business, as if nothing was wrong, but they were, and there  
  
was something not, so... Normal...  
  
"What do you think happened?" Asked Ron to Hermione. This was one of the very rare times  
  
when Hermione did not know, and even more rarely, had no clue.  
  
"I'm sure we will hear about it more from Dumbledore." Interrupted Harry. He quickly finished  
  
his mashed potatoes as well as his thought.  
  
"Or, we should explore it some more..." Announced he, tossing his fork down on his plate, and  
  
folding his napkin and placing it in front of him, then something changed their current situation.  
  
McGonagall came rushing in, no Dumbledore or Snape. She shot sparks of emerald green in the  
  
air to get the Hall's attention.  
  
"Prefects immediately gather your houses and go to the appropriate common room, hurry up  
  
now, hurry! Heads, please stay in the Great Hall! Come now people, hurry!"  
  
The trio, Ron ending his meal of second helpings of chicken, hurried up to the other  
  
Gryffindors.  
  
"C'mon Ron, Hermione!" McGonagall called after them.  
  
They rushed ahead, trying to keep the prefect in sight.  
  
The footsteps, pants of students, the occasional cry of a first years, and other sounds were  
  
heard for the next five minutes within the depths of Hogwarts.  
  
Hermione crept closer to Harry, trying to look afraid, giving him the whole 'Oh, Harry, protect  
  
me...' act. She laid her hand on his.  
  
"Ummm... O-Okay..." Choked Harry as he kept his hand on hers, a pink tinge of rose flushed in  
  
his cheeks, she giggled.  
  
"Let go of his hand..." Said a soft voice in her ear. Keeping her grasp, she looked around.  
  
Nothing. She shrugged it off.  
  
"I said let go of it..." Said the same soft voice, sweet sounding, but not very friendly. Hermione  
  
spun around not seeing anything, letting go of his hand.  
  
"That's a good witch..." Said the voice again. She was about to put her hand on Harry's, but  
  
found that it was in his robe-pocket.  
  
"Hermione, continue on this path... No romance right now... NOT NOW!!!" Shouted the voice,  
  
it sounded as if it were in her head. She put her hands on her ears, and a strong ringing sounded, she  
  
took her hands off her head. The ringing stopped.  
  
She looked ahead, a tall boy, with various robes on stood in the middle of the crowd, shining  
  
gold, not silver like a ghost, but gold, almost warming. It smiled at her, it outstretched its hand. Then it  
  
pulled its robe over its face and disappeared, turning into evaporating mist.  
  
"Harry will hurt you, stay away from him, please..." Said the voice again. Even softer now. The  
  
prefect finally came to the entrance, muttered the password, and they all entered. The prefect instructed  
  
them into their dormitories, and stood in the middle, making sure they all did what he said.  
  
Hermione silently left for the girls dormitories, she quickly changed into her pajamas, and went to  
  
bed.  
  
No voices, she thought to herself. Good.  
  
"No voices yet..." Said the similar sound.  
  
"Ahhhhhh!!!!!!" Hermione screamed as she fell out of bed shivering on the ground looking at the  
  
mist floating in front of her, her fellow classmates staring at her.  
  
"I leave you for tonight..." Said the voice, as she saw the mist float out of the room.  
  
"Hermione, what the heck is wrong with you!!!???" Cursed Lavender as she lifted her head off  
  
her pillow, she was seconds away from sleep.  
  
Hermione continued shivering, then collapsed on the ground. Fainted with fear. 


End file.
